


A Slave Obeys

by Waffilicious



Category: BioShock
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, EVERYTHING IS TERRIBLE JESUS HELP ME, M/M, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffilicious/pseuds/Waffilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frank has totally broken Jack and has turned him into his own personal sex toy. He just has to sit back and smirk while Jack rides him like a pro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slave Obeys

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the Bioshock Kink Meme. I am a terrible, awful person.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, in this locked room. It’s impossible to tell time. There’s no day or night. There’s no clocks. He’s learned to use his bruises and injuries to keep time, because visits are never regular. Sometimes he comes frequently, when his bruises are still fresh and painful, and sometimes the marks have faded to a light green by the time he returns.  
  
He stares at his name written on the underside of the desk. It’s the only way he’ll remember it. No one ever uses it anymore. He stares at it and whispers it to himself.  
  
“Jack.”  
  
He used to be Jack. He’s not sure who he is now. “Kid,” most of the time. “Boyo,” if the man is feeling generous. The man’s name is Fontaine, or Atlas. “Master,” sometimes. “Daddy,” occasionally. His name changes depending on his mood. When he’s feeling nice, playful, kind, he’s Atlas, but he changes mood so quickly, sometimes in the middle of a visit, and he’s suddenly Fontaine again, violent, cruel, laughing. Jack has learned never to presume he can predict the man’s actions.  
  
His bruises are half-healed, still a faint bluish purple with green around the edges when he hears the footsteps. He can always hear him coming from down the hall. It gives him some time to decide whether or not he’s looking forward to the visit. Sometimes he is, he’s starving and aching for it, and sometimes he just wants to be left alone forever.  
  
Jack scrambles into the back corner, into a pile of broken chairs. He has a few hiding places in the room, but he can never hide for long. Still, he hopes.  
  
The door opens. “Oh _boyo…_ ” the lilting voice of Atlas sings out. Jack holds his breath. He’s in a good mood today. But that could change. He stays put.  
  
“C’mon, boyo, don’t make me ask _nicely._ I’ve got something for you.”  
  
Jack winces. He doesn’t like it when Atlas asks nicely. It isn’t actually asking at all. But the fact that he’s giving him a warning instead of jumping right to the command might mean the good mood will continue. Jack slowly crawls out of his hiding place.  
  
“There you are, kid. C’mere.” Fontaine again. Jack briefly considers shrinking back into his hiding place, but it’s too late now. Jack slowly approaches Fontaine where he stands by the desk. There’s food on the table, and a couple of hypos, one pulsing red, the other glowing blue. ADAM and EVE. Jack stares at them, then glances up at Fontaine, who smirks.  
  
“That’s right, kid. All for you, if you’re good. You wanna be good, don’t you?”  
  
Jack stares at the items on the desk and swallows. He nods. He wants to be good. He wants to eat. He wants to feed the undying thirst for the glowing substances in the hypos. He wants to be good.  
  
Fontaine watches him staring and laughs. “So are you gonna be good or what?”  
  
Jack nods.  
  
He’ll be good.  
  
“That’s what I like to hear. C’mon, kid, let’s have some fun.” He walks around the desk to grab Jack by the leash attached to his collar--the only piece of clothing he’s allowed to wear. Jack can already feel his pulse racing in anticipation. Fontaine pulls him closer until they’re a breath apart. “Why don’t you show me what you can do, kid.”  
  
Jack swallows against the collar, Fontaine’s hand on the lead pulling it tight around his neck. Jack leans in, his face at Fontaine’s neck, breathing in the scent of him, salt water and ADAM and cigars and aftershave. The smell intoxicates him for a moment before he presses his lips to Fontaine’s neck, his hands pulling the man’s shirt up so he can run his fingers over Fontaine’s chest.  
  
Fontaine chuckles softly. “Not bad, kid. But I’m not interested in pansy-ass foreplay.”  
  
Jack grumbles softly and pulls back just enough to get on his knees. Fontaine smiles, giving the leash just enough slack to keep from choking him and twining his other hand into Jack’s hair. Jack runs his hand up the front of Fontaine’s pants, and the fact that he’s already getting hard is more satisfying than it really should be. He undoes Fontaine’s pants and pull them down, taking the man’s dick in his hand. Fontaine chuckles softly, murmuring a drawl of approval as Jack pulls his hand down the length of it, sliding his thumb through the slit before leaning forward to press his tongue to the underside and licking a wide stripe up it.  
  
“That’s it, kid,” Fontaine breathes, and Jack takes him in his mouth, starting a slow rhythm, in and out. Fontaine’s hand grips his hair tightly, running his fingers into his scalp, and Jack hums softly, making Fontaine groan.  
  
“Fuck, kid.” He takes a breath and slides his hand to the back of Jack’s head, a move Jack recognizes. He’s not surprised when Fontaine starts to move his hips, fucking his mouth. Jack’s learned how to ignore the need to gag, opening his mouth wide and taking him in and starting to suck. But it’s not long before Fontaine pulls away with a grunt.  
  
“Not so fast, kid. I came here for a fuck, not a quick blow job. Nice job, though. You’re getting good at that, you little whore.” He steps back and kicks off his shoes and pants and pulls off his shirt.  
  
Jack frowns at the whore comment. He’s only like this because Fontaine made him like this. But there’s no use for regrets here, not when Fontaine is pulling him over to the bed, the only thing in the room that’s kept clean consistently. Fontaine sits back, his upper body resting on the headboard as he pulls out a bottle of lube from under a pillow. Jack can’t help but let out a quiet sigh of relief when he sees it. Sometimes Fontaine isn’t nearly so kind. Jack crawls up on the bed after Fontaine, straddling him just over his thighs and taking his cock into his hand to stroke it slowly as Fontaine slicks up his fingers and reaches between Jack’s legs to finger his entrance.  
  
Jack inhales sharply, and Fontaine grins. “You’re tight, kid. When are you gonna learn to relax? You’ll never be a good whore until you learn how to take what you’re given.” He works a finger into Jack’s ass and Jack swallows against the collar, being pulled tight once more.  
  
Fontaine’s fingering and stretching is almost gentle at first, but Jack can tell he’s getting impatient by the second finger, even as Jack is starting to enjoy it. Fontaine grunts. “Fuck, kid, that’s enough.” He pulls his fingers away and Jack whines slightly, making Fontaine laugh. “Hungry for it, ain’tcha. What a slut you turned out to be.” He pushes Jack’s hand away, slicking up his cock. “C’mon, show me what you got, whore.”  
  
Jack licks his lips and moves forward, lining himself up against Fontaine’s cock and slowly taking him in. He forces himself to relax, exhaling as he lowers himself down. He’s gotten used to this. It hardly even hurts this time, and Fontaine is grinning, clearly enjoying it. Jack takes a breath and pushes himself all the way down, and he can’t help a small grin when Fontaine gasps. “ _Fuck!_ ” He catches sight of Jack’s face. “Ha. Knew you liked it, you fucking slut.” He leans forward and pulls the leash to bring Jack’s face close to his. “Come on, show me how much you’re aching for it, show me how much you like my fat cock, you son of a bitch whore.”  
  
Jack swallows and starts to move his hips in a slow rhythm, back and forth, up and down, and Fontaine grunts his approval. “That’s it, kid, that’s it…” he grasps Jack’s cock in his hand and Jack gasps as he starts up a rhythm of his own. He moves faster, and Fontaine does as well, and it doesn’t take too long for Fontaine to come, swearing loudly as he bucks up into Jack, filling him.   
  
When he’s finished, he grins at Jack. “Not bad, kid. Not bad at all.” Jack nods, biting his lip. Fontaine tilts his head. “What, you want to come too?” Jack nods and thrusts into Fontaine’s hand slightly, making the man laugh. “Needy fucker. All right, fine.” He starts up a quick pace with his hand, and it’s only a few moments before Jack’s coming as well, crying out wordlessly. When it’s over, he pulls himself off of Fontaine and sits on the corner of the bed, looking to Fontaine for the verdict.  
  
“You did good, kid,” he says.


End file.
